


Hard Candy

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Deruned AU, Leather Jackets, M/M, Smut, handjobs, jalec - Freeform, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Written for Jalec Spring Break 2017. "She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into itI'm kind of into it,It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it. He sits beside me like a silhouetteHard candy dripping on me."  Inspired by the song 'Kiwi' by Harry Styles.  Runestripped AU.





	Hard Candy

 

 

 

The predatory smirk that had currently taken up residence on Jace's face may just be one of the hottest things Alec has ever seen. Ever since they joined the mundane world Jace had a fascination with danger, human danger, but danger none the less. Today's danger consisted of a cross-country roadtrip in Jace's newly acquired Mustang SS, which Alec wouldn't really classify as dangerous is Jace hadn't been driving at least thirty over the speed limit. Irizates were a thing of the past for them and Alec wasn't sure he appreciated the carelessness that Jace had towards their lives. Alec had voiced as much, causing Jace to pull off the road in a stretch of dessert (they were in Arizona or maybe Nevada, Alec had lost count) and let Alec get out and walk around to relieve some of his nervous energy.

Jace had teased him, saying he was like an old man with no sense of adventure, Alec had quickly stormed to Jace's side of the car and pulled him out by the lapels of his leather jacket-and that had somehow lead to Alec being trapped between the hood and Jace. The dessert was hot this time of year, the freezing cold from the night before giving way to the intense heat of the early afternoon but Alec was only thinking about the heat Jace was causing him, a heat that surged through his veins and touched every wire in his body.

Jace had a leg on either side of Alec's, effectively blocking him in so that he couldn't move, his already tight jeans being pulled even tighter by the stance. As if that weren't enough to get Alec going, Jace was sporting his favorite leather jacket and a loose white t-shirt that reminded Alec of their Shadowhunter days-only Jace wouldn't have worn white on a mission. Jace's two-tone eyes were dancing with playfulness and Alec could feel his breath leave him all at once.

"Looks like someone doesn't have a comeback." Jace's smirk widened as he moved forward, pressing Alec back against the hood and leaning over Alec; in Alec's defense, there was no longer any blood above his belt line.

"What could I possibly say? That you're an immature teenager? We already know that." Alec rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight off the heat pooling in his belly. _Damn Jace and his good looks._

"You could join me in not being boring, Alec." Jace said thoughtfully, his hand moving to slide under Alec's gray t-shirt, causing him to shiver despite the heat of the day. Jace loved to tease Alec at every chance he got, and no matter what they were doing Jace would find ways to make Alec blush, it was one of Jace's favorite past times.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you're thinking." Ale'c stone is flat, though there is no real anger behind it. Jace's plans usually considered of very bad ideas that would get mundane's in a lot of trouble and Alec was sure that this time would be no different.

"Oh really?" Jace's eyebrows rose as his hand moved lower to pop the button on Alec's fly. Alec's eyes widened, darting around with a bit of panic on his face. "Oh relax, Alec. There is no one around for miles. Live a little."

Alec swallowed hard and looked up at Jace, who hadn't stopped his mission to get Alec's pants open. Alec knew he should push Jace away, tell him they were technically in public and that if someone did happen upon them there would be nowhere to hide-but Jace looked so sinful that Alec had been having a hard time controlling his thoughts all morning and now that Jace was actually doing something about it he didn't want it to end. _dammit._

When Alec didn't fight him off, Jace smirked, pulling the zipper to Alec's jeans down quickly and reaching inside of his boxers to take Alec into his hand. A moan slipped passed Alec's lips, causing a blush to cover his cheeks and Jace to almost growl in his throat. Alec hadn't had very much experience when they'd been stripped of their runes, their relationship fairly new and since it was Alec's first one, Jace wanted to take things slow; and though he and Jace had plenty of spare time on their hands now that they were mundane's, a good portion of that time spent wrapped around each other in their bedroom, Alec was still just as sensitive as when he'd first had sex with Jace.

"God, you're hot." Jace breathed, not even aware that he was speaking out loud. Now that their parabatai bond was gone Jace found himself speaking a lot more things out loud, since Alec could no longer tell what Jace was feeling just by checking their bond Jace had subconsciously started sharing more out loud.

Alec's hands moved to wrap around Jace's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, hot and dirty, his tongue instantly pressing inside of Jace's mouth. Jace responded with just as much passion, his hand pumping Alec's cock as they kissed, his only goal to get Alec off just like this. Alec bit at Jace's lip for a moment before Jace pulled back far enough to move his lips to Alec's neck, nipping at the skin there, knowing there would be a mark there in a few hours. Alec's head fell back against the hood of the car, a moan slipping free from his lips; his neck was his weak spot and Jace knew it.

It took Alec a moment to regain a sense of awareness and his own hands scrambled from Jace's neck to his jeans, working the fly open in a matter of seconds. Jace hummed in approval, his lips still lavishing Alec's neck, as Alec took him into his hand. Jace moved his lips back to Alec's, each boy trying to devour the other as they kissed, their hands working together at the same pace.

When the parabatai bond had been severed they'd hardly been able to stand the pain, each spending the following two weeks locked up in Magnus's apartment where they were protected, clinging to each other and desperately trying to reassure the other they were still there. The nightmares had been endless, Magnus feeling so bad for them that he started drafting sleeping potions, and the only way they got over it was through sex. Alec had found that the closest thing to what their bond had been was the moments they were connected together, two souls becoming one again.

"Jace..." Alec whined, his hips rocking up into Jace's hand, the heat of the air around them, the slight burn of the hood where it sat beneath Alec's t-shirt, the fact that they were out in the middle of the desert with no privacy- all of it disappeared and all Alec could focus on was needing to feel Jace close, to know that he was still here, still as much his parabatai as ever, runes or no runes.

"I know..."Jace's own voice was strangled, still amazed that something as simple as a handjob could bring them both such pleasure. His hair fell into his eyes and he broke the kiss, his breathing too heavy to keep kissing Alec, too affected by the heat and the pleasure that was crashing over him in waves.

Jace used to be able to tell when Alec was close simply by their bond but now that the tie was gone Jace had to rely on other things: the way Alec would shake a little more, the way he'd bite his lip right before, the way his stomach would tense perfectly under Jace's touch. When Alec came, moaning Jace's name it wasn't a surprise, but that didn't make it any less wonderful. Jace worked Alec through his orgasm, his own body careening towards his own release, and when Alec leaned up to bite Jace's neck the blonde fell over the edge too, his hips rocking down into Alec's hold as he called out Alec's name.

It took them both a second to gather themselves, Jace tucking Alec back into his boxers and black coated jeans and Alec buttoning up Jace's fly. Neither moved for a moment, trying to catch their breath before Alec's face broke out into a grin so big it threatened to break his face in two.

"So, how was that for living a little?"


End file.
